Cigarette lighters with external cases are well known in the art. In the past, people have often used lighters for additional illumination when needed. However, with the decline in smoking and the number of places that people are not allowed to carry lighters that actually produce an open flame, there is a desire for a small light source that can replace the lighter. Further, many people have lighters that are designed with an external, often metal, case and are often refillable with lighter fluid, or have disposable cartridges that are slid into the external case. So there is a desire for a small light source that can be inserted into the external case so that people can continue to use the external case. Also, many people have a fondness for some specific types and/or brands of lighters and what a device that looks like that type of lighter. One such type of lighter is a Zippo® brand lighter, with its iconic case
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.